wowwikifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Спутники
Спутники (a.k.a. маленькие питомцы, не боевые питомцы) представляют собой различных созданий: животных, механизмов или элементалей, которые постоянно бегают за вызвавшими их игроками. Спутники не могут атаковать или быть атакованными, но некоторые, такие как могут уничтожать существ, могут биться друг с другом. Спутники имеют небольшой запас здоровья и могут умереть при плавании в лаве, стоя в огне или в других случаях получения урона не от монстров или игроков. Всех спутников персонаж может изучить. После изучения каждый появится в отдельной закладке в меню способностей персонажа. Некоторые предметы, такие как или при использовании вызывают питомцев на время экипировки предмета. Такие спутники не изучаются персонажем и не засчитываются в достижения, связанные со спутниками. Одновременно игрок может вызвать только одного спутника. При вызове другого нет необходимости прогонять первого, он сам пропадет и появится новый. При вызванном спутнике персонаж может не беспокоится о скорости передвижения. Спутник повышает скорость в зависимости от скорости персонажа и всегда будет рядом с ним. Единственный спутник который не двигается за игроками - Снеговичок. Спутников можно добыть очень многими способами. Те которые продаются за репутацию фракций или даются в награду за задания становятся именными. Те которые можно получить с добычи, покупаемые у различных торговцев - не именные и их можно продать другому игроку или выставить на аукцион. При изучении какого либо питомца игрок не сможет изучить другого же такого питомца. Игровые замечания Спутники представляют главным образом косметическое украшение персонажу. Но некоторые спутники могут оказывать небольшие влияния на персонажей и группы. Например набрасывает на группу, в которой находится вызвавший его игрок "Омезрительную ауру", которая уменьшает сопротивление ко всем школам магии на 20 единиц; помимо этого все члены группы приобретают темно зеленый оттенок. Спутники не могут стать невидимыми. И если персонаж уйдет в невидимость, спутники обнаружат его местонахождение. *В PvP спутники могут обнаружить игрока в невидимости для оппонентов. ** может быть видим для членов группы, но также его будет видно рядом с персонажем в невидимости, если персонажи оппонента находятся в пьяном состоянии. ** вызывает Мелкошустра, который будет стрелять стрелами в Мелкошустра, вызванного игроками противоположной фракции. *В PvE монстры не обращают никакого внимания на вызванных спутников. Существуют летающие спутники, которые следуют за вызвавшими их игроками даже в полете. продает персонажу различные предметы за монетки, которые он дает игроку при убийстве какого либо монстра. Один из предметов позволяет обнаруживать невидимых существ и монстров. Другие продаваемые им предметы это предметы экипировки без каких либо характеристик, , , который может превратить вызванного спутника в мясожора и сладкое алкогольное варево. Достижения * Заведите спутника. * Соберите 15 различных спутников. * Соберите 25 различных спутников. * Соберите 50 различных спутников. Награда . * Соберите 75 различных спутников. Награда (Добавлен в обновлении 3.0.8) * Соберите 100 различных спутников. Награда . * Соберите 125 различных спутников. Награда . * Соберите 150 различных спутников. Награда . Уникальные питомцы Орды Эти питомцы продаются только для игроков Орды, и могут использоваться игроками Альянса, купившими их на Нейтральном Аукционном Доме. Торговцы * – , Оргриммар, * – Ксан'Тиш, Оргриммар, * – , Громовой Утес, * – , Леса Вечной Песни, * – Джиланна, Леса Вечной Песни, Деревня Легкий Ветерок * – Джиланна, Леса Вечной Песни, Деревня Легкий Ветерок Уникальные питомцы Альянса Эти питомцы продаются только для игроков Альянса, и могут использоваться игроками Орды, купившими их на Нейтральном Аукционном Доме. Торговцы * – , Элвиннский лес, * – Донни Антания, Элвиннский лес, * – Донни Антания, Элвиннский лес, * – Донни Антания, Элвиннский лес, * – , Штормград, , лимит покупок (1), после продажи котенка персонажу Малыш исчезает на различные промежутки времени, После появления у него снова появляется 1 белый котенок. * – , Дун Морог, * – , Дарнас, * – Шиленаи, Дарнас, * – , Экзодар, * – Сиксс, Экзодар, * – Сиксс, Экзодар, Другие * – Награда за задание для игроков альянса ** Игроки Орды могут купить его без выполнения заданий у Аптекарь Ферроу на Темных берегах. Нейтральные спутники Нейтральные спутники могут покупаться у торговцев нейтральных фракций, за награду нейтральных заданий или при добыче с монстров или боссов. Попугаи * – , Пиратская Бухта, * – Наркк, Пиратская Бухта, ** , Пустоверть * – В добыче из Пират из Братства Справедливости в Мертвые копи * – В добыче из любого пирата на Мысе Тернистой долины. * – Награда за выполнение задания на Мысе Тернистой долины * – Награда за выполнение задания в Лесу Тероккар Кроколиски * – Персональный при поднятии. Награда за выполнение задания в Лесу Тероккар (Рыболовное ежедневное задание) * – Персональный при поднятии. Награда за выполнение задания в Лесу Тероккар (Рыболовное ежедневное задание) * – Персональный при поднятии. Награда за выполнение задания в Лесу Тероккар (Рыболовное ежедневное задание) * – Персональный при поднятии. Награда за выполнение задания в Лесу Тероккар (Рыболовное ежедневное задание) Лягушки * – , Остров Новолуния, * – Флик, Остров Новолуния, , лимит продаваемых предметов (1) * – Персональный при поднятии. Награда за выполнение задания (Остров Новолуния) * – Персональный при поднятии. Рандомно выпадает при использовании на лягушек в Зул'Амане. Детеныши драконов * – Возможно получить с добычи из дракончиков 23-27 уровней в Болотине * – Возможно получить с добычи из дракончиков 35-36 уровней в Фераласе * – Возможно получить с добычи из дракончиков 41-43 уровней в Бесплодных землях и Пылевых топях * – Возможно получить с добычи из любого монстра в Зимних Ключах (приоритетные Гуманоиды) Механические * – Создается Инженерами, изучившими * – Награда за выполнение задания * – Создается Инженерами, изучившими (Мировой выпад рецепта) * – Создается Инженерами, изучившими (Схема падает в Гномрегане) * – Создается Инженерами, изучившими (Схема падает в Гномрегане) * – Создается Инженерами, выполнившими задание Другие * – , Тысяча Игл, * – Добыча * – Пустоверть, * , появляется на почте при выполнении достижения . * – Добыча из * – Добыча из * – Пустоверть, * – Пустоверть, * – Добыча * – Пустоверть, ** Также можно купить у , Подгород * – Пустоверть, ** Также можно купить у , Оргриммар * — Возможно получить при случайном использовании , которую можно выловить с небольшим шансом в некоторых косяках рыбы Запределья. * – Пустоверть, * – Пустоверть, * – , Лес Тероккар (Превознесение со Стражи Небес Ша'тар и ) * – Добыча с в Террасе Магистров * – , Зангартопь (Превознесение со Спореггар и 30 Огнешляпка) * – в Драконий Погост или в Ревущий фьорд (Превознесение у Калу'ак и ) * – Выпадает с небольшим шансом из * – Выпадает с небольшим шансом из * – Выпадает с небольшим шансом из * – Выпадает с небольшим шансом из * – Попадается с небольшим шансом в добыче при ловле рыбы в стоках Даларана. * – в Даларане * – Доступен после выполнения достижения . * – Доступен после выполнения достижения . * – Доступен после выполнения достижения . * – Доступен после выполнения достижения . * – Доступен после выполнения достижения . * – Продается у или в Даларане, у в Оргриммаре, у в Штормграде Питомцы мировых событий Этих спутников можно получить только во время проведения ежегодных мировых событий. Некоторые из них не именные и могут продаваться другими игроками в чате или на аукционе. Праздник Зимнего Покрова Следующих спутников можно получить во время Праздника Зимнего Покорова, и торговать ими (кроме Заводного ракетобота) весь год после окончания праздника. * – Подарок в яркой упаковке * – Подарок в яркой упаковке * – Подарок в яркой упаковке * – Подарок в яркой упаковке * – Награда за подарок под елкой. Любовная лихорадка * – Именной при поднятии, продается у торговцев во время празднования Лихорадки за знаки любви. Сад чудес * - можно получить открыв или купить у торговцев сада чудес за Шоколадных яиц. Детская неделя Все спутники с этого события получаются в награду за выполнения заданий и не могут быть проданы или обменены с другими персонажами. * – Награда за задание или * – Награда за задание или * – Награда за задание или * – Награда за задание или * – Награда за задание * – Награда за задание * – Награда за задание * – Награда за задание * – Награда за задание * – Награда за задание Огненный солнцеворот * – Персональный при поднятии, продается у торговцев Огненного солнцеворота за 350 . * – можно найти в которую можно получить за ежедневный призыв на убийство Лорда Ахуна. Хмельной фестиваль * – Персональный при поднятии, можно купить у торговцев Хмельного фестиваля за Тыквовин * – Персональный при поднятии, продается у торговцев Тыквовина за 150 . * – Персональный при поднятии, продается у торговцев Тыквовина за 150 . Питомцы, получаемые вне игры Коллекционное издание Следующих питомцев игроки могут получить приобретая коллекционные издания игр компании Blizzard. их нельзя обменивать продавать и прочее, но владелец этих спутников может выучить этих спутников на всех персонажах свей учетной записи. * * * Burning Crusade: Коллекционное издание * * (Только для европейских аккаунтов) Wrath of the Lich King: Коллекционное издание * StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty Коллекционное издание * BlizzCon Спутника мурлока могут получать те люди, которые приняли участие в событиях BlizzCon, проводимые компанией Blizzard. * (BlizzCon) * (Европейские события) * (BlizzCon 2009) Турнир Арены Мурчалия Гладиатора могут получить те люди которые отиграли 200 рейтинговых боев на арене во время проведения 2009 Arena Tournament в команде 3 на 3. * World of Warcraft Trading Card Game Доступно игрокам, нашедшим редкую лут-карту играя в World of Warcraft Trading Card Game. * * * * * Blizzard Worldwide Invitational * (Доступна только на Корейских серверах) * China-Only Giveaway * Доступен игрокам Китайских серверов которые заходили в игру с 19го Октября по 24 ноября 2009 года. Korea-Only Giveaway * доступен игрокам Корейских серверов в качестве компенсации за простой серверов. Награждает владельцев легендарным достижением . Годовщины игры World of Warcraft Указанные спутники приходили на почту всем игрокам во время празднования 4 и 5 годовщин Blizzard по 1 на каждого персонажа. Они привязывались к учетной записи и не пропадали после изучения. Любой созданный на аккаунте персонаж мог выучить этого спутника уже после окончания годовщины. * - 2008 * - 2009 Mountain Dew Promotion Был доступен игрокам зарегистрировавшим аккаунт на официальном промо-сайте и связав его с учетной записью на Battle.net. Был доступен только с 9 июня до 20 августа 2009 года. * (US сервера) Battle.net Account Conversion Был отправлен всем игрокам, которые связали свой аккаунт с учетной записью на battle.net до 11 ноября 2009 года (12 ноября 2009 года на Европейских игровых мирах). * Blizzard Authenticator Activiation Отправлен в благодарность игрокам, приобретшим Blizzard Authenticator на своей учетной записи. * Магазин питомцев Blizzard, ограниченное время продажи Впервые стали доступны 22 февраля 2010. Питомца можно получить купив плюшевую игрушку в магазине Blizzard. Грифон, как и ветрокрыл доступен обоим фракциям. * * Магазин питомцев Blizzard Некоторых спутников возможно приобрести только в магазине Blizzard за реальную валюту. * * * Таблица со списком всех спутников и способом добычи WoW Burning Crusade Wrath of the Lich King Cataclysm }. |- | ||Поднятие||Воздушный шар ярмарки Новолуния||Продается у Гелвас Углешлюз, Карл Добровысь, Лахра на Острове Новолуния за . |- | ||Использование||Волшебная лампа||Можно создать с помощью Наложения чар, если персонаж фракции Альянса. |- | ||Поднятие||Гильдейский глашатай||За получение гильдейского достижения . Можно купить у гильдеского торговца. |- | ||Поднятие||Гильдейский паж||За получение гильдейского достижения \ . Можно купить у гильдеского торговца. |- | ||Использование||Детеныш крылатого стража||Магазин питомцев Blizzard |- | ||Поднятие||Детеныш ночного саблезуба||World of Warcraft Trade Game Card |- | ||Поднятие||Детеныш саблезуба ярмарки Новолуния||Продается у Лахра на Острове Новолуния за . |- | ||Поднятие||Дирижабль ярмарки Новолуния||Продается у Лахра на Острове Новолуния за . |- | ||Поднятие||Душа аспектов||Магазин питомцев Blizzard |- | ||Поднятие||Цокнутая||За получение достижения |- | ||Поднятие||Заводной гном||Археология. Дворфы. |- | ||Поднятие||Ониксовая пантера||Доступен для корейских серверов. Как утешительный приз из-за поздней установки WotLK. |- | ||Использование||Зачарованный фонарь||Можно создать с помощью Наложения чар, если персонаж фракции Орды. |- | ||Поднятие||Ископаемый детеныш||Археология. Окаменелости. |- | ||Поднятие||Мурчабло||Участникам Blizzcon 2011. |- | ||Аккаунт||Фетиш-шаман||Обладатели коллекционной версии Diablo III. |- | ||Поднятие||Мурчалий Гладиатор|| |- | ||Поднятие||Лисенок||Добыча из Толбарадский лис на Полуострове Тол Барад |- | ||Использование||Личный разрушитель миров||Можно создать с помощью гоблинского инженерного дела с навыком 475. |- | ||Поднятие||Личонок Ландро||World of Warcraft Trade Game Card |- | ||Поднятие||Лунный совушек||Содержится в Яйцо лунного совуха который можно купить в магазине питомцев Blizzard. |- | ||Использование||Лунный фонарик||Можно купить у Валадар Звездная Песня на Лунной поляне за во время проведения Лунного Фестиваля. |- | ||Поднятие||Молодой броненосец||За получение гильдеского достижения . Можно купить у торговца гильдии. |- | ||Поднятие||Морской пони||Можно выловить с помощью рыбной ловли на территории Острова Новолуния. Навык рыбной ловли от 1. |- | ||Поднятие||Общительный грелль||World of Warcraft TCG Crown of the Heavens. |- | ||Поднятие||Небесный дракон||Выполнение достижения |- | ||Поднятие||Ногастик||Награда за выполнение или во время празднования Детской недели. |- | ||Использование||Обезоруженный механический спутник||Может создаваться гномами-инженерами со знанием навыка инженерного дела 475. |- | ||Поднятие||Обезьянка ярмарки Новолуния||Продается у Лахра на Острове Новолуния за . |- | ||Поднятие||Око Легиона||World of Warcraft TCG War of the Ancients. Выйдет в ноябре 2012. |- | ||Поднятие||Паровой танк ярмарки Новолуния||Продается у Лахра на Острове Новолуния за . |- | ||Поднятие||Паучок Дымной Паутины||Добыча из Мать Дымная Паутина в нижнем Пике Черной Горы |- | ||Поднятие||Песочный скарабей||World of Warcraft TCG Tomb of the Forgotten. Май 2012. |- | ||Поднятие||Птенец темного феникса||Выполнение гильдейского достижения . Можно купить у торговца гильдии. |- | ||Поднятие||Птенец терродактиля||Археология. Окаменелости. |- | ||Поднятие||Пурпурный иглобрюх||World of Warcraft TCG Throne of the Tides. Октябрь 2011. |- | ||Поднятие||Рагнароша||Магазин питомцев Blizzard. |- | ||Поднятие||Разрушитель XXS-002 Ландро||Магазин питомцев Blizzard. |- | ||Поднятие||Растбергская чайка||Можно купить у [[Погг]]/ Интендант Брейзи на Полуостров Тол Барад за . Требуют репутацию уважение у фракции полуострова. |- | ||Аккаунт||Смертокрылыш||Получили владельцы коллекционного издания Cataclysm. |- | ||Поднятие||Смертик||Участникам Blizzcon 2010. |- | ||Поднятие||Глыбик||Можно получить из добычи из , который можно получить за ежедневное задание на убийство Омерзительного Гринча во время празднования Зимнего Покрова. |- | ||Изучение||Фестивальный фонарик||Можно купить у Валадар Звездная Песня на Лунной поляне за во время проведения Лунного Фестиваля. |- | ||Поднятие||Фигурка вуду||Археология. Тролли. |- | ||Поднятие||Хиджальский медвежонок||Можно купить у Варлан Высокая Ветвь на Огненной передовой за |- | ||Поднятие||Черепаха ярмарки Новолуния||Продается у Лахра на Острове Новолуния за . |- | ||Использование||Элементиевая жеода||Добывается рудокопами при копке элементиевых и богатых элементиевых жил. |- | ||Поднятие||Яркий калири||Выполнение достижения . |- | ||Поднятие||Воздушный шар Альянса||Награда за выполнение задания . |- | ||Поднятие||Воздушный шар Орды||Награда за выполнение задания . |- | ||Поднятие||Детеныш кнутохвоста||Награда за выполнение задания . |- | ||Использование||Детеныш ледопарда Зимних Ключей||Можно купить у Мишель де Рам в Зимних Ключах за |- | ||Поднятие||Детеныш пантеры||Награда за выполнение задания . |- | ||Поднятие||Золотой наездник||Награда за выполнение задания . |- | ||Поднятие||Камешек||Выполнение достижения . |- | ||Поднятие||Кошка-талисман||Можно купить у торговцев Тыквовина во время праздника. |- | ||Поднятие||Лиззи|| |- | ||Поднятие||Маленький огнежук||Награда за выполнение задания / |- | ||Аккаунт||Малютка Таресгоса||Выполнение гильдейского достижения . Можно купить у торговца гильдии. |- | ||Поднятие||Мистер Козявс||Добыча из , которое можно получить при убийстве любого монстра на территории Восточных Чумных земель, если у персонажа взят бафф |- | ||Поднятие||Пузырьки|| |- | ||Поднятие||Улитка Шустрень||Награда за выполнение задания или во время Детской недели. |- | ||Поднятие||Поющий подсолнух||Награда за выполнение задания . |- | ||Поднятие||Синенький наездник||Награда за выполнение задания . |- | ||Поднятие||Сланцевый паучок||Добыча из |- | ||Поднятие||Страшный ящик||Награда за выполнение задания / . |- | ||Поднятие||[[Чахлик]]|| Выполнение задания Награда за выполнение задания . Можно купить у в Темных берегах |} Галерея Image:Ammen Vale Lashling.jpg| Image:Ancona Chicken.jpg| Image:Argent Gruntling.jpg| Image:Argent Squire.jpg| Image:Azure whelp.jpg| Image:Babyblizzardbear.JPG| Image:Bananas.jpg| Image:BlackKingsnake.jpg| Image:Black Tabby.jpg| Image:Blood Parrot.jpg| Image:BlueDragonhawkHatchling.jpg| Image:Blue moth.jpg| Image:Bombay.jpg| Image:BrownRabbit.jpg| Image:Brown Snake.jpg| Image:Chuck.jpg| Image:Rocket Bot.jpg| Image:Cobra Hatchling.jpg| Image:Cockatiel.png| Image:Cockroach.jpg| Image:Competitor's Souvenir.jpg| Image:Cornish rex.jpg| Image:Crashin' Thrashin' Robot.jpg| Image:CrimsonSnake.png| Image:RedWhelpling.png| Image:DarkWhelpling.png| Image:GreenOoze.png| Image:Dragon Kite.jpg| Image:Dun Morogh Cub.jpg| Image:Durotar Scorpion.jpg| Image:Egbert.jpg| Image:Elwynn Lamb.jpg| Image:EmeraldWhelpling.png| Image:Enchanted Broom.jpg| Image:Ethereal Soul-Trader.jpg| Image:GreenHelper.jpg| Image:CapturedFirefly.png| Image:Frosty.png| Image:Ghostly Skull.jpg| Image:Giant Sewer Rat.jpg| Image:Goblin Weather Machine - Prototype 01-B.jpg| Image:Golden dragonhawk hatchling.jpg| Image:Great Horned Owl.jpg| Image:GreenWingMacaw.png| Image:Murky.png| Image:Hawk Owl.jpg| Image:HippogryphHatchling.jpg| Image:HyacinthMacaw.png| Image:Jubling.jpg| Image:Familiar.jpg| Image:MechanicalToad.jpg| Image:LilSmokey.png| Image:Little Fawn.jpg| Image:Lucky.jpg| Image:Lurky.png| Image:Crawdad.jpg| Image:ManaWyrmling.jpg| Image:MetalChicken.png| Image:MechanicalSquirrel.png| Image:Mechanopeep.jpg| Image:Mini diablo.png| Image:Smallpet-Miniwing.jpg| Image:Mojo.png| Image:Mr_Chilly.JPG| Image:Mrwiggles200x200.jpg| Image:Muckbreath.jpg| Image:Mulgore Hatchling.jpg| Image:Armored murloc.jpg| Image:MurkyPet.jpg| Image:Nether Ray Fry.jpg| Image:NetherWhelp.png| Image:OrangeTabby.png| Image:PandaSit.png| Image:Elekk Training Collar.jpg| Image:Peddlefeet.png| Image:Pengu.jpg| Image:PhoenixHatchling.jpg| Image:Prairie Dog.jpg| Image:Proto-Drake Whelp.jpg| Image:Red dragonhawk hatchling.jpg| Image:Redmothpet.jpg| Image:Rocket Chicken.jpg| Image:Sen'jin Fetish.jpg| Image:Senegal.jpg| Image:Siamese.jpg| Image:Silver dragonhawk hatchling.jpg| Image:Silver Tabby.jpg| Image:Sinister Squashling.jpg| Image:Willy.jpg| Image:SmolderwebHatchling.jpg| Image:Snarly.jpg| Image:Snowshoe Rabbit.jpg| Image:SpeedyTurtle.png| Image:Gold Medallion.jpg| Image:Spirit of Summer.jpg| Image:Sprite Darter Hatchling.jpg| Image:Stinker.jpg| Image:Teldrassil Sproutling.jpg| Image:Tickbird Hatchling.jpg| Image:SnowmanExclaim.png| Image:Tiny Sporebat.jpg| Image:PetBombling.png| Image:Tirisfal Batling.jpg| Image:Muckbreath.jpg| Image:TranquilYeti.png| Image:TreeFrog.png| Image:Tyrael-WWI.jpg| Image:Batling.jpg| Image:Chicken.png| Image:Whiskers.JPG| Image:WhiteKitten.png| Image:White moth.jpg| Image:White Tickbird Hatchling.jpg| Image:Reindeer.png| Image:RedHelper.jpg| Image:Wolpertinger.png| Image:WoodFrog.png| Image:WorgPup.jpg| Image:Yellow Moth.jpg| Image:ZerglingPet.jpg| Image:Core Hound Pup.jpg| Image:Mini Thor.jpg| Ошибки Обновление 3.0.2, до 14 октября 2008, питомцы могли существовать как предметы в инвентаре персонажа, при использовании которых вызывались сами спутники, при повторном использовании они пропадали. Для вызовы необходимого спутника требовалось, чтобы предмет для его вызовы лежал в сумке персонажа. После указанного обновления все предыдущие предметы, которые вызывали спутников были переделаны на изучение. Спутников стало возможным изучать и вызывать спеллом. Это облегчило жизнь коллекционерам спутников. Все предметы которые были на момент обновления на аукционах, в банках и сумках персонажей стали недействительными и требовали новой покупки у торговцев и могли также заново выставляться на аукционы. API As of Обновление 3.0.2, a number of companion-related functions have been added to the World of Warcraft API, chief among them GetNumCompanions() and CallCompanion(). Замечания * В большинстве случаев, спутники имеют один и тот же запас здоровья, равный 42 единицам здоровья. (although this is likely to be reference to by ). Изменение в обновлениях * , , , , , , , , , , , , , , .}} * * * .}} * * * .}} * , и .}} * , и .}} * * * * .}} * .}} * * .}} * * * .}} * * * * * и .}} * * .}} * * Смотрите также * Боевой питомец * Спутники Коллекционного Издания * Бои между спутниками Внешние ссылки ; β news Apr 24th 2012 at 7:35PM}} en:Companion